Air
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang menunggumu sebelum kotak pandora terbuka.


"Kau yakin akan pergi, Asmita?"

Pemuda berparas cantik dengan rambut pirangnya itu terkekeh pelan sesaat ketika kekasihnya memasang raut wajah tak ikhlas mengetahui ia akan segera berangkat meninggalkannya.

"Ayolah, Defteros. Aku hanya pergi selama seminggu. Aku yakin kau tak akan mati dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu. Lagipula ada Shaka bersamamu."

Pemuda satunya yang bertubuh lebih besar dengan kulit tan serta rambut birunya yang panjang hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar candaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti." Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memangnya apa bagusnya ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan bocah berumur lima tahun?

—"Tapi lihat saja setelah satu minggu berlalu aku tak akan menahan hasratku padamu."

Pemuda dengan manik sejernih mata air itu tersenyum simpul. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Sebuah kecupan yang cukup panjang menjadi salam perpisahan sebelum Asmita berjalan pergi sambil menggeret kopernya menuju pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan _take off_.

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya © **Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © **Shiori Teshigori

**Air © **AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

Possible OOC, Typo's

**xoxoxo**

Asmita tak mengerti mengapa Defteros bersikap dingin padanya akhir-akhir ini. Setahunya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sebelum keberangkatannya ke India seminggu yang lalu. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa pada kekasihnya. Bahkan selama di India pun ia tak pernah absen menghubungi Defteros dan Shaka.

Akan tetapi sejak dirinya kembali ke Loss Angles beberapa hari yang lalu Defteros seakan tak peduli. Kekasihnya itu pun tak menjemputnya di bandara. Dan ketika ia kembali ke apartemen mereka Defteros hanya menyambutnya dengan berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk tanpa berkata apapun untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Padahal Asmita sangat ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu karena dilanda rasa rindu yang sudah menumpuk dan tak terbendung lagi. Shaka pun tak ada disana, mungkin Defteros menitipkannya di tempat Aspros, kakak kembarnya.

Mungkin Defteros hanya kelelahan, pikirnya mencoba positif.

.

Asmita merebahkan dirinya di samping Defteros yang nampaknya masih terjaga. Hanya suara dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar menandakan waktu disana tetap berjalan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian mengubah posisinya memeluk tubuh kekar kekasihnya yang membelakanginya. Cahaya temaram serta udara dingin _Air Conditioner_ membuat atmosfir disana semakin membekku. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Asmita.

"Aku tak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu." Ucapnya sambil kembali membenarkan posisinya, mencari kenyamanan dari hangat tubuh kekasihnya."Aku minta maaf jika itu memang membuatmu sangat marah. Aku merindukanmu, Defteros."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya kebisuan yang diterima Asmita. Sesak memang, tapi ia harus berbuat apa?

"Mita..."

Asmita berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Shaka sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya terlihat berair karena menangis.

"Shaka."

Belum sempat Asmita menghampiri Shaka, Defteros sudah lebih dahulu menyambar bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Asmita hanya bisa duduk terdiam di pinggir tempat tidur.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Defteros selalu pulang terlambat. Bau alkohol bahkan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Penampilannya pun bisa dibilang sungguh kacau. Ia bahkan melemparkan tas dan jasnya ke sembarang arah sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya lagi dan langsung jatuh tertidur.

Sebanyak apapun hal itu terulang Asmita dengan sabar memunguti barang-barang milik Defteros dan sedikit membenarkan posisi tidur kekasihnya itu. Takut-takut kalau Defteros akan sakit karena masuk angin.

.

Asmita tak bisa terus-menerus diliputi rasa bimbang dan gundah karena sikap dingin Defteros padanya. Ia sendiri memiliki kewajiban dalam pekerjaannya menulis buku. Membiarkan Defteros seperti itu sejenak mungkin tak apa. Ia mungkin hanya butuh waktu untuk berfikir.

Belum lama Asmita berkutat dengan hal-hal yang berada di layar kaca laptopnya tiba-tiba saja bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Ia tak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, berfikir Defteros yang pasti akan membukakannya. Namun selang beberapa saat bel kembali berbunyi, ternyata tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Asmita menghela napas sebelum beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Ya tunggu sebentar!"

.

Saat ia hendak membukakan pintu ternyata Defteros sudah lebih dulu di sana. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, menatap sosok pemuda tampan berambut hijau sedang mengobrol dengan akrab bersama Defteros. Bahkan Shaka yang kebetulan sedang berada di gendongan Defteros pun terlihat sudah sangat mengenal pemuda tersebut.

Ia ingin ikut ke sana menyambut 'tamu' mereka. Namun seperti ada rantai tak kasat mata yang membelenggunya untuk tidak dapat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa sadar ia sudah meremas helai yang menutupi bagian dadanya. Rasa nyeri sudah tak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

Ia ingin mempercayai Defteros, tapi bagian dirinya yang lain membuatnya kembali ragu akan perasaannya terhadap Defteros.

.

Siang itu Asmita memutuskan untuk keluar mencari suasana baru. Di apartemen pun hanya ada ia sendiri. Shaka ikut dibawa Defteros pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan tanpa pernyataan setuju darinya.

Ia masuk ke sebuah kafe bergaya klasik. Memilih duduk di kursi paling pojok ruangan yang cukup tenang untuknya menghabiskan waktu. Ada pot tanaman di pojok ruangan dan beberapa lukisan tergantung di dinding. Penyinaran di ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu terang, tapi sinar yang temaram malah memberikan suasana nyaman bagi pengunjungnya yang memang mencari ketenangan seperti Asmita.

Sesekali ia menyesap cangkir _Vanilla Latte_ yang telah ia pesan dan kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Sepotong _Red Velvet_ di meja tampaknya hanya menjadi pajangan saja karena sejak awal ia memesannya kue itu sama sekali tak dijamah.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sebuah suara asing mengalihkan pandangan Asmita dari bukunya. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda dengan rambut biru jabrik sudah duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di seberangnya. Asmita hanya mengangguk singkat mengiyakan dan kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Aku Manigoldo, lalu kau?"

Sungguh orang yang tak mengenal basa-basi, pikirnya. "Asmita."

Sambil menopang dagu pemuda berambut jabrik itu memandangi Asmita yang masih fokus pada bukunya. Jelas ada perasaan tak nyaman bagi Asmita untuk ditatap seperti itu, terlebih jika itu dilakukan oleh orang asing.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang memiliki masalah yang rumit."

Perkataan Manigoldo barusan benar-benar menyita perhatian Asmita. Ditutupnya buku ditangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Manik birunya yang sejernih mata air itu menatap Manigoldo dengan tidak senang.

Pemuda itu malah terkekeh melihat reaksi Asmita dan itu semakin membuatnya jengkel.

"Kau tak perlu malu untuk menyembunyikannya segala."

Asmita menghela napas sebelum kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Jika kukatan ya pun kau tak akan bisa membantu menyelesaikannya, kan?"

"Bagaimana jika ternyata aku bisa?"

Asmita terdiam.

Manigoldo mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan secarik kertas persegi panjang di atas meja. "Kartu namaku. Jika kau butuh saran atas masalahmu kau bisa menghubungiku."

Asmita tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang singkat kartu nama tersebut. Manigoldo, Psikiater.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menatap layar kaca ponselnya singkat sebelum kemudian menutupnya kembali. "Baiklah kurasa aku harus pergi, bye!"

.

"Kau lama!"

Seorang gadis— tidak, lebih tepatnya pemuda berparas sangat cantik dengan surai _baby blue_ yang tergerai lembut sudah berkacak pinggang menyambut kedatangan Manigoldo di luar kafe.

"Kau malah bertambah manis jika seperti itu, Alba-chan."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Alba-chan itu jelas terlihat tidak senang dengan rayuan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya. Namun semburat merah tetap terlihat di wajah cantiknya, tsundere kata yang tepat mungkin untuk menggambarkan kepribadiannya.

"Berbicara dengan siapa kau tadi di dalam sana?" Menunjuk ke dalam kafe melalui pandangannya. "Melibatkan diri ke dalam masalah yang tak jelas keberadaanya itu nyata atau tidak, kan?"

Manigoldo terkekeh, kemudian merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu. "Sudahlah, kau tahu kan aku tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan mereka?"

.

_Buak!_

Mata Asmita terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Aspros sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah begitu geram. Di sisi lain Defteros jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi pinggir sofa. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah.

Shaka...

Manik biru Asmita mencari-cari sosok bocah yang persis dengan dirinya itu. Benar saja, Shaka telah menangis kencang di sisi lain ruangan tersebut. dengan sigap Asmita langsung berlari memeluk 'anak' kesayangannya. Mencoba menenangkan bocah itu. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba tangis Shaka tak mau berhenti, bahkan semakin pecah.

"Tidak apa, Shaka. Ada aku di sini."

Sibuk menenangkan Shaka Asmita sampai tak sadar kejadian antara Aspros dan Defteros tidak berhenti di situ saja. Aspros mendekati tubuh adik kembarnya yang masih tersungkur di lantai dan segera menarik kasar kerah baju Defteros. Sedangkan Defteros hanya membuang wajahnya dari Aspros dan berdecak kecil.

"Kembalikan kesadaranmu, Defteros! Kau tak bisa hidup seperti ini selamanya!"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Aspros kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Dapat Asmita lihat bahwa Aspros sedang mati-matian mencoba untuk tidak mendaratkan pukulan mentah lainnya di wajah Defteros.

"Aku yakin Asmita juga tak menginginkannya. Apa kau tidak peduli lagi pada Shaka?!" Defteros diam. "Jawab aku Defteros! Jawab!"

Deteros kembali berdecak sambil menepis tangan Aspros dari kerah bajunya. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Aspros."

Geraman keluar dari mulut Aspros. Perkataan Defteros sungguh membuat emosinya semakin memuncak. Ia sudah siap untuk mendaratkan pukulan lainnya pada wajah Defteros agar akal sehat adiknya itu kembali, namun suara tangis Shaka menyadarkannya.

"Tch! Lakukan sesukamu. Aku akan membawa Shaka bersamaku. Setidaknya sampai akal sehatmu kembali pada otakmu yang tolol itu!"

Tanpa aba-aba apalagi permisi Aspros segera merampas Shaka dari pelukan Asmita dan menggendongnya. Tentu saja itu menuai protes dari Asmita, tapi Aspros bersikap tak acuh padanya.

Membiarkan Aspros pergi membawa Shaka karena Shaka pun terlihat lebih tenang bersama Aspros Asmita segera mendekati Defteros yang masih terduduk di lantai. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pinggiran sofa sedangkan kepalanya ia rebahkan di atas sofa dengan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Defteros meringis ketika Asmita menyentuh luka di bagian sudut bibirnya. Asmita saat itu juga segera menjauhkan jemarinya, padahal ia sudah sangat hati-hati ketika melakukannya.

"Biar aku obati dulu ya, Defteros." Ucap Asmita lembut sambil membelai sayang wajah kekasihnya.

Sebuah suara gemertak kecil keluar dari gigi-gigi defteros yang bergesekan. Diangkatnya dengan kasar lengan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Asmita tersontak kaget.

"Defteros."

Panggilan Asmita diabaikan begitu saja. Defteros menyambar mantelnya yang tergantung dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Asmita yang masih membeku di tempat.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah dua subuh namun tak ada tanda Defteros akan kembali. Asmita duduk tertidur di sofa dengan sehelai kain tipis membungkus tubuh kurusnya agar tetap hangat. Menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung pulang sejak pertengkaran hebat antara kakak-beradik kembar itu dua hari yang lalu.

_Cklek!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Asmita terjaga dari tidurnya. Defteros sudah berdiri di sana dengan penampilan yang sungguh berantakan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kemudian berjalan masuk dengan langkah terhuyung. Lantas saja Asmita segera menopang tubuh Defteros dan membaringkannya di sofa.

Bau alkohol begitu mendominasi tubuh Defteros. Jelas sekali bahwa pamuda itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Asmita membelai lembut wajah tertidur Defteros. Wajah yang begitu sangat ia rindukan senyumannya. Hanyut dalam fantasinya sendiri Asmita sampai tak sadar bahwa mata Defteros kini telah menatapnya. Tatapan yang memancarkan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam serta kesepian dalam kesedihan.

"Asmita." Gumamnya lirih sebelum kembali terpejam.

Entah bagaimana suara Defteros yang menyebut namanya terdengar begitu menyesakkan dada. Asmita tak menangis. Bukannya ia tak berperasaan, hanya saja tangisan bahkan tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

.

_Prang!_

Seakan telah dibutakan dengan amarahnya sendiri Asmita dengan sengaja menghancurkan kaca depan mobil milik Defteros. Bagaimana ia tidak sekalut itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kekasihnya tengah melakukan ciuman panas dengan orang selain dirinya.

Tangannya bergetar hebat, membuat tongkat _baseball_ yang ia gunakan untuk memukul terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke aspal. Saat itu juga ia segera berlari, meninggalkan Defteros yang masih berada di dalam mobil bersama pemuda berambut toska yang beberapa waktu lalu berkunjung ke apartemen mereka. Asmita tak peduli lagi apakah mereka terluka atau tidak terkena pecahan kaca. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan benar-benar telah membutakannya.

.

Asmita meringkuk dalam selimut sambil memeluk sebuah figura kecil berisikan foto dirinya bersama Defteros. Di foto itu mereka berdua nampak sangat bahagia. Berlatarkan menara Eiffel saat malam hari menambah kesan romantisnya.

Dipandanginya sejenak gambar yang terpampang pada figura tersebut sebelum ia lemparkan hingga menghantam dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Asmita mungkin memang sudah gila. Tidak, ia memang sudah gila. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Defteros adalah hidupnya, udara baginya. Tanpanya ia seperti kehilangan udara untuk bernapas.

.

Asmita meraih ponselnya kemudian menekan beberapa tombol disana. Ia menunggu panggilannya tersambung sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri di atas tempat tidur. Keadaannya bisa dibilang sungguh mengenaskan. Rambut panjang pirangnya yang biasanya tergerai lembut dan rapi kini sudah sangat berantakan. Bahkan manik biru indah miliknya juga kehilangan cahayanya.

_-biip-_

Mendengar suara dari balik ponselnya Asmita tahu ia menghubungi nomor yang benar. Ia masih sedikit memiliki kewarasan saat ini. Ia sendiri tak mau jika benar-benar difonis mengidap gangguan mental. Maka ia menghubungi Manigoldo, seorang psikiater yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'_Baiklah. Kau datanglah ke kediamanku besok. Akan ku kirimkan alamat lengkapku lewat pesan.'_

Asmita berterimakasih sebelum memutus panggilannya. Tak selang lama pesan yang berisikan alamat Manigoldo pun masuk.

.

"Asmita menghubungiku."

Sosok pemuda yang tengah diajak Manigoldo berbicara menghela napas lega mendengar kabar yang disampaikan temannya itu. Ia sudah menanti hal ini dengan sabar sejak lama.

"Syukurlah Asmita masih mau mempertahankan kewarasannya. Aku tak mau jika ia benar-benar akan menjadi pasien salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di kota ini."

Manigoldo menyesap kopi di cangkir miliknya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Nampaknya kau memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar pada kekasih adik kembarmu itu, Aspros."

Aspros tersenyum getir. Bukannya ia peduli atau apalah itu sifat dermawan yang tidak dimiliki darah tiran sepertinya. Ia hanya tak mau adik semata wayangnya tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena membuat pujaan hatinya hancur berantakan.

.

Asmita membunyikan bel rumah milik Manigoldo dan menunggu si tuan rumah untuk keluar membukakan pintu.

Kulit putih mulus Asmita kini terlihat begitu pucat, wajahnya yang terbilang cantik kini bahkan tak memancarkan cahaya sedikit pun. Dua kantung mata sudah memberi penjelasan bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tak baik.

"Masuklah!"

Asmita mengangguk; Mengekor di belakang Manigoldo hingga masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Ia begitu terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Aspros terduduk di sana sambil memangku Shaka. Ia segera melemparkan tatapan meminta penjelasan pada Manigoldo yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mitaaaaaaa!"

Shaka yang sedari tadi memakan biskuit di pangkuan Aspros segera menghambur ke pelukan Asmita. Asmita sendiri langsung balas memeluk bocah tersebut. Bahwasannya ia sendiri sangat merindukan Shaka, anak angkatnya dan Defteros.

Sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Shaka dalam gendongannya Asmita segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aspros yang masih duduk di sofa tanpa bergerak seinci pun.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Aspros?"

.

Asmita terkulai lemas, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan mengkuti napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya sendiri dibanjiri oleh keringat dan wajahnya pun sudah basah oleh air mata.

Manigoldo baru saja melakukan ritual pembebasan arwah jahat yang selama ini menempel pada jiwa Asmita. Jiwa yang rapuh sehabis menerima pukulan yang besar dalam hidup seperti yang dialami Asmita adalah mangsa empuk bagi para penghuni dunia kegelapan.

Semua delusi tentang Defteros yang seakan masih hidup bersama Asmita adalah sebab-akibat dari arwah jahat tersebut. disamping itu, Asmita sendiri tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa pada hari dimana kepulangannya Defteros mengalami kecelakaan sebelum sempat sampai di bandara untuk menjemputnya.

Bagai membuka sebuah kotak pandora. Sekarang semuanya sudah menjadi jelas mengapa beberapa waktu belakangan ini Defteros terus bersikap dingin padanya. Bahkan dinginnya Defteros itu tidak benar-benar nyata.

Selama ini Asmita terus menganggap Defteros masih hidup bersamanya. Ia memeluk udara kosong yang ia anggap Defteros ketika tertidur. Tiap malam ia bergadang menunggu kepulangan Defteros yang sebenarnya tak akan pernah pulang.

Bayangan Defteros menggendong Shaka malam itu pun hanya bagian dari delusi ciptaannya. Yang sebenarnya terjadi ia sendirilah yang menggendong Shaka dan menidurkannya kembali di kamarnya.

Pertengkaran Aspros dan Defteros yang ia saksikan sebenarnya adalah pertengkaran dirinya dengan Aspros yang diakhiri Aspros membawa Shaka pergi.

Bayangan Defteros yang sering pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat adalah bayangan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Masalah perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Defteros sebenarnya hanya karangan yang dibuat-buat oleh Asmita untuk bisa meluapkan kemarahannya dengan menghancurkan benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Sedangkan sosok yang dijadikan kambing hitamnya adalah Degel, seorang dokter muda yang kala itu menangani tubuh sekarat Defteros di rumah sakit.

Asmita memejamkan matanya. Ia tak bisa sekaligus menelan semua rasa sakitnya kanyataan yang ada. Biarkan ia istirahat, biarkan ia menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini secara perlahan. Sehingga esok hari ia bisa kembali tersenyum biarpun tanpa Defteros di sisinya.

**END**

Xoxoxo

Hahaha fanfic apa ini? saya sendiri nggak tau. Yang jelas endingnya agak /memang/ ngawur. Dan seperti biasa isi sama judul nggak sinkron.

Yosh! Fanfic kedua saya di fandom ini. Biarpun kurang diminati saya tetep termotivasi buat ikut meramaikan fandom ini. Lagipula saya nyubi di fandom ini, Kakak.

Curhat dikit ah. Sebenernya saya punya dua ending buat fanfic satu ini, yatapi kalau pake ending yang satunya lagi saya harus bikin chapter 2 dimana sudut pandangnya ada di Defty. Yang mati pun udah jelas, Asmita dong. (Kedip; hajared)

Emang dasarnya saya males bikin multi chapter /danyangadapunmalahdidiskontinyu/ akhirnya saya ambil ending yang kedua biarpun jadi ngawur dan kepanjangan. Saya yakin readers sekalian pasti bosen bacanya. oTL

Saya kangen pairing ini btw. (lho?)

Oh iya, tolong jangan siksa Degel (?). Degel Cuma cinta Kardia kok, dia nggak ada niatan ngerebut Defteros dari Asmita. Lagian di Defteros Gaiden juga itu kehendak Aspros yang ngurung dia bareng Defteros di AD. T_T (woy!) /berlayarlahkapalOTP/

Oke maaf saya kebanyakan bacot. Terimakasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu sibuknya buat baca fanfic ini (kalau emang ada yang baca). Saya undur diri kalau gitu. Jaa!


End file.
